


How To Deal With Loneliness

by TomRoyal69



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, ask to tag I guess, there's not much else, uhm idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomRoyal69/pseuds/TomRoyal69
Summary: Tord is forced to go away to help the Red Army take over Russia, and leave Tom safely at home.Neither of them are handling the distance well.





	How To Deal With Loneliness

Tom sighed softly, leaning his head against the headboard while he stares boredly at the ceiling. It became so lonely when Tord left.

He understood, of course, he's an important leader, and has an example to set. The Red Army had just began to invade Russia, which is often the country to stop takeovers in their tracks. The Red Leader was certainly not going to take any chances with this. His soldiers had winter uniforms to take with them in early April, his best strategists were coming with the troops, and Tord insisted on coming along to personally lead. A true communist leader would not be afraid to get his or her hands dirty to help their Army, and Tord is no different.

He did, however, insist that his Mate stay safely at home. Supposedly, it's much easier to just keep himself safe, rather than himself  _ and _ Tom. Tom fought him on it, of course... But there came a point where he had to realize that he wouldn't win. At least he could make himself busy at home for the Alpha, filling out all the paperwork necessary to keep the Red Army Base running smoothly in his absence. It's only temporary, until Russia is his... A long time, but he can live with it.

But God, the loneliness threatened to consume him sometimes. He couldn't do all the paperwork in Tord's place, a lot of it required the Red Leader's signature itself. There was only so much his personal assistant could do, especially when the occasional bit of it was for Red Leader's eyes only, and he couldn't even glance an LED display on it. He was left with way too much time. Edd and Matt could keep him entertained between their own duties, but... Much of Tom's duties were directly tied to what Tord was doing. As an assistant, a bodyguard, and a Mate.

The sudden change of being left alone again wasn't very fun for the Omega. He had grown accustomed to sitting in Tord's lap while they poured over paperwork together, to weaseling their way into Tom standing behind the people Tord was in a meeting with, supposedly as a guard, but primarily to help him stay sane by jokingly flashing complaints about boredom and dirty jokes across his visor display, to watching anime late into the night, to forgoing any semblance of a health sleep schedule in favor of rough sex that lasted well beyond dawn and left him limping the following day.

The last part had been particularly hard on Tom. He didn't like to think he was sex starved... But dammit, he and Tord had an extremely active sex life. Suddenly being deprived of that didn't do him very well. He missed cuddles and jokes and the company, sure. But right now, all he could think about what the other's scent, now faded from the nest, the feel of his cock leaving him little more than a moaning mess, the taste of his Mate's tongue against his own.

Pairbonding endorphins were a hell of a drug, and he wasn't doing too well with withdrawal.

Tom glanced over at the clock, doing some quick timezone math. Their times aren't much different... It's probably about the same the troops are settling down to make camp. He pulled out his phone, tapping on the contact for "Cummynist Manifesto 💖", and hitting the call button.

After a few rings, a voice rang out on the other end of the line. "Fucking hell, am I glad you called, you would not  _ believe _ the day I've had,  _ elske _ ."

Tom chuckled softly, a smile creeping across his face. "I can imagine, considering the circumstances... How are you holding up, love?"

Tord sighed softly, making himself comfortable on his little cot within the tent. His setup wasn't much different than and of his men had, he prides himself on holding himself to the standards they are. Any "special treatment" he's given is with a specific purpose, and only if absolutely needed. Everyone had a tent, a cot, enough rations to be comfortably fed, and any accommodations needed for special cases. Tord's tent was a bit larger to house meetings with strategists, but not by much.

"Well, it started off with a surprise attack, surprisingly, no casualties... But that left the whole day full of emergency strategy meetings, and a counterattack... We finally took down Moscow, but  _ faen _ , does it feel like we took over Moscow in a day…" he groaned out, sinking back against the pile of bedding. He had done his best to replicate the comfort of his Mate's nests, but he couldn't quite pull it off.

Tom sighed softly, sitting up a bit, giving a little stretch. "Sounds like a full one... Thank God it's over, though. My day hasn't been nearly as exciting... It's so boring here without you…" he mused, glancing at the picture he has of them both on the nightstand. They're both in plain clothes, in the courtyard of the Base. It's before Tom lost his eyes, but after Tord lost his eye and arm, and he's smiling happily with Tord while riding around in a piggy back ride with his Mate. Taken on the one day he was able to convince Tord to play hooky. Sure, he's had days off, but that day was special, when they got to  **take** a day off. What he wouldn't give to see that face...

Tord grinned a little as he glanced by his bed, where he had a matching picture. God forbid enough time passed that he forgot Tom's face, especially when internet reception came and went so sporadically, and made new pictures difficult to get. "I know,  _ elske _ , I know, I miss you, too... But I think this is going well, I'm sure I'll be home soon... And I'll make sure once I get home, I'll take an entire week off to spend with you."

"That sounds lovely... I definitely want to make up for lost time... What should we do once you come back?" he pondered. He got the sudden thought of  _ imagine how much sex a week off could fit in it _ , but he quickly batted the thought away. One thing at a time, he wouldn't want Tord thinking he only missed his cock.

Tord hummed softly in thought, his own mind having similar thoughts. Leading a hostile takeover often didn't leave him enough time to satisfy himself, and God knows it's not the same as Tom. But at least he has the decency to come up with other ideas first. "Well, I'm looking forward to just cuddling up and finishing re-watching The Devil is a Part Timer with you... I would love to swim with you, if it's hot, or play on the snow, if it's cold... Of course, there's some... Other things I'd love to do with you~"

Oh. Okay, the conversation was taking this turn. And over the phone, too... It made Tom a little nervous, to be perfectly honest. All their sexual escapades had been in person, phone sex had never been a part of their repertoire. It was new, it made Tom nervous…

But damn, he couldn't deny just the thought itself made him hot.

The Omega gives a little smirk, shifting to sit comfortably with his legs folded on either side of him and spread slightly. "Oh, yeah?~ I've got plenty of things I'm looking forward to doing with you, too... God, it's so lonely here without my Mate~" he purred out softly.

Tord took a moment to glance around the tent, listening carefully. Sure, he could hear his men, but his tent is a bit more tucked away, far enough that the conversation shouldn't be overheard. He shifted to get completely on his bedding. "It's awful lonely here without my Mate, too~ It's nice to hear that voice of yours,  _ elske _ , but I'm looking forward to seeing that cute face and that sexy body of yours~"

"You're a fool if you think I'm the sexy one of us, Tord... I'm not the one with rock hard abs... God, I wanna feel them under my fingers right now…~" Tom smirked, feeling his pants get the slightest bit tighter.  _ God, am I that pathetic? Just a little dirty talking, and I'm already at half mast… _ he thought.

Tord chuckled softly, biting his lip softly. He was definitely feeling uncomfortably hard, and while he didn't want to rush, he could go all day about what parts of Tom made him feel this way. Better to sprinkle those compliments in while moving this along. "Rather than argue about this, I want to know what's hiding all those curves right now…~"

Tom took a moment, his brows knitting in confusion as he pondered that statement, but it made no sense to him. He knew it  _ should _ , but it didn't click right away. "...huh?"

Tord chuckled softly, shaking his head a little. "What are you wearing, elske?"

Tom blushed a little, unfortunately correct in the assumption that what Tord said was stupidly obvious. But he didn't want to dwell on it. He looked down at his uniform. "Well, I'm wearing my visor, obviously... I took my boots off, but I've got the usual dress pants on... As well as that blue button up I added the crash test symbols to, and a tie... I don't know, I'm in my uniform?" he chuckled, a little embarrassed. He knew he was nowhere near as smooth as Tord is, and he only hoped that he sounded sexier than he thought he did.

Tord let out a low growl as he imagined his Mate in the outfit. Not too difficult, he wore it almost every day, and only retreated to his hoodie and comfy pants when the work day was over. "I bet you've been in that all day today... You ought to relax, let yourself breathe a little…~"

Tom chuckled softly, closing his eyes a moment as he loosened his tie enough to pull it over his head. He then moved to his buttons, slowly undoing them. "You're right, love, I've had this awful tie on all day, feels much better with it off, and it feels even better with the buttons getting undone~"

The Alpha smirked to himself, letting his hand inch down to slowly undo his pants. "wish I could be there to undo all those buttons for you…~ Might even get a little impatient and just rip them off while I'm letting you undo my pants~"

A sultry little whine escaped from the blue clad male as he finished with the last button, shrugging the shirt off. He brought his hand up to stroke at his own skin, pausing to play with the sensitive buds on his chest. "God, if my nipples are this hard, can't imagine the state my cock is in~" he purred out, throwing in a little moan as he messed with them. Sure, it was more for Tord's benefit than his own, but he could live with that.

"you should see mine,  _ elske _ , just got my pants down... You've got me awfully hard, knowing just how naughty you're being without me to keep you in line~" he growled out, pulling his pants and boxers down and out of the way. He doesn't dare kick them across the tent, though. God forbid someone overheard and barge in, he needed to be able to dress quickly.

He's pleased to hear a soft little moan from the other line, and a shuffling that he knows is Tom pulling his own pants down in response. Tom grinned softly, realizing he does have something awfully sexy to offer Tord. Sure, it was because he's too lazy to do laundry without being told to, and it's all he had clean, but when the stars align, he'll gladly accept it. "Oh, I've definitely been naughty today... Parading around in those panties and thigh highs you like…~ You know the ones, right? Red and black lace, and the black socks with the big red bows?~"

A shuddering moan left Tord as he closed his eyes. He allowed his hand to gravitate to his cock, finally giving himself some stimulation that he so desperately craves. " _ Oh… _ You didn't,  _ elske _ ~"

Tom chuckled softly, a breathy little moan leaving him as he lowers his hand, inching under his waistband to slowly stroke himself. God, that felt good. So much better than pitifully doing it alone, without even a voice to help him along. "Oh, I did... That's all I'm wearing now, the only thing hiding how hard you've got me~"

Tord smirked, his hand speeding up as he imagined his Mate's current state. In some cute lingerie, all flushed and needy, desperately trying to scratch that itch only he can satisfy properly... "If I was there, I'd get right up between your legs, pull those cute panties off with my teeth before sucking that cock of yours~ I know you prefer getting eaten out to blowjobs, but it sounds like you've been a really naughty boy, and only good boys get what they want~"

Not much was heard across the other line. The silence stretched just long enough for Tord to start worrying that he was too forward or did something wrong, but his patience was rewarded with a soft moan from Tom, the position making it clear he had set the phone down and turned on speakerphone after sliding his underwear down. "Ahh…~ Daddy~"

Tom and Tord had a bit of a repertoire of names for each other. Tord was only about 95% a dom, he had his moments when he'd bottom, whether he was in the mood to, or Tom was in the mood to top. It worked out well. But this was one of the more typical times. Though "Sir" and "Red Leader" came up often, it sometimes put a bad taste in their mouths. That was more for escapades  _ during _ work, not for when they've finally escaped it. "Master" didn't quite work, it was what Tom preferred being called when he topped, so it was simply weird to call him that. "Daddy" worked out very nicely to them, and was music to Tord's ears.

"Good boy... Bet you look so good, unraveling underneath me~ Tell me what you want~" he purred out, shifting to talking as if he was there. What could a little role-playing hurt? Might do them both good to imagine being together.

Tom whimpered out softly, closing his eyes as he leans back, speeding his hand on his cock up. God, he could almost imagine it being Tord's hand... "Daddy~ Ngh~ God, I wanna feel you inside me~"

Tord chuckled out softly, taking a page out of Tom's book and laying the phone down on speakerphone, to free up his other hand. "Good boy…~ Let me just stretch you out first, go get the lube~"

"Yes, Daddy~" Tom moaned out, pausing a moment to sit up and reach for the lube they kept in the nightstand. He also has the foresight to reach for his favorite dildo. He had it long before he was with Tord, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it almost perfectly mimicked Tord himself. Definitely larger, a good sized knot, and the only real differences were that Tord's cock was not blue, it did not have a suction cup, and it didn't quite give the same way flesh did.

"Lemme just get my fingers all lubed up, and then I'll make you feel so good…~" Tord smirked, not needing to hear any words from Tom. The sounds he heard were enough to tell him Tom was following his directions, getting his own fingers coated in lube. A hitch to his breath showcased when his fingers finally started probing his entrance.

Tord let his own hand speed up a little further, quietly spitting into his hand to give a nicer feel. "Good boy... I promise, I'll fuck you in just a second, I gotta make sure you're ready for me~"

His talk was rewarded with the cutest little whimpers and moans, and eventually, the magic sounds Tord was waiting for. "Haah~ Daddy, please…~"

"Are you ready for Daddy to fuck you, elske?" the Alpha growled out, shifting to sit more like the scene he was ready to set. "Lemme take you to the desk, that's a good place for a ride~"

Tom quickly caught on to the hint. A flat surface would be better for the suction cup on the dildo Tord must know he's going to use. He got to his feet, setting the phone on a nearby stack of papers as he stuck the dildo firmly on the desk, then climbed up onto the desk, positioning himself in relation to the direction of the dildo so that if it was Tord, he'd be facing him. Oh, yeah, Tord. He hasn't been doing much in terms of scene for his Alpha, has he? He ought to fix that... "A-alright, I'm on the desk... Facing you… Are you ready, Daddy…?~"

Tord ceased in stroking himself for a moment, eager to also get himself into the scene. "I'm ready,  _ min kattunge _ …~"

Tom moaned out as he lowered himself down, wasting no time in setting a steady pace. He shifted the phone to sit directly in front of the dildo, hoping to let Tord pick up on some of the sounds, which was a success, and let Tord match his pace to Tom's, despite the difficulty his swelling knot presented.

"That's it... Such a good boy... This is why you've been so naughty, isn't it? It's been so long since I've been inside you, you're so well behaved when I can fuck you more regularly~" Tord crooned, earning a loud moan from Tom. Though, he knows that sound very well, and from that, and the increased pace, it sounds like Tom found his prostate.

"Ahh!~ Daddy, fuck, right there!~" Tom cried out, feeling the little coil of pleasure winding in his stomach, like a snake getting ready to strike.

Tord was left in a similar state. Even with his own hand being a poor substitute for Tom's ass, imagination was a hell of a thing, and let him fill a lot of the gaps. He was definitely getting closer, not ceasing for a moment, because Tom clearly wasn't, and Tom was setting the pace here. "Ahh, such a good boy!~ Daddy's gonna cum, are you gonna cum with Daddy?~ Cum for Daddy~"

Tom cried out loudly, "AHH! DADDY!~" This was all that was needed to send him over the edge, his back arching as he came  **_hard_ ** , LED eyes rolled up off the display as his tongue hanged out of his mouth. Tord knew he was extremely lucky to find a Mate with an ahegao face as his O face, and just the memory of Tom pulling that face had him growling out, cum shooting out of his cock as he shoved his knot into his hand.

There was a bit of a pause from them both as they caught their breath, but eventually, Tom was the one to break the silence. "Thank you, Daddy~ That felt so good…"

Tord chuckled out softly, pulling his hand away from himself slowly, opening up his eyes. "You did so good... Thank you, elske... Sounds like I needed that just as badly as you did…"

Tom sighed softly, taking a moment to clean the toy before putting it away and laying down on the bed. "Definitely... I'm glad I could help you ignore all that for a bit…"

They talked like that for a little while, able to focus on normal conversation with their needs satiated, before eventually turning in for the night.

Most of the soldiers were up for a little longer, though. Tord wasn't the only one affected by Tom's loud moans.

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I update Family Secret, I felt the need to stretch my smutty little gremlin fingers, and this one-shot was the result. I really suck at writing porn, seeing as how I'm a hella virgin, and it's like trying to explain why you love a movie when you've only read summaries. I guess I can pull it off, but it'd be much better with the actual source material.
> 
> BUT anyway, rather than me complain about my lack of a sex life, lemme know if I'm doing something right, and feel free to let me know where I can improve! I'm seriously starving for validation here, feel free to leave some kudos if you like it.


End file.
